muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki:Notability
Every click should give a reader more information than they had before they clicked. We shouldn't have a page that simply repeats information given on the page that links to it. For example -- if a puppeteer only performed in one movie, and the only information that we have about that person is that they performed in that movie, then we don't create a separate page for that puppeteer. (The link on the movie's page already says the name of the puppeteer and the character they performed. The puppeteer's page would only have the name of the movie and the character, so it wouldn't add any extra information to what the reader already knows.) This also applies to characters, especially one-shot unnamed Anything Muppet characters. If the character's page only has information that could be found in a description of the sketch -- then we don't need that page. (See Talk:Fat Blue and Talk:Harvey's friend.) * Pages for song composers aren't necessary unless they've worked directly on Muppet/Henson/Sesame projects, they're being referenced (as in Beethoven) or their material has had a significant impact on the topics covered in the wiki (i.e. Harold Arlen). (examples of previous discussions include Talk:Falco and Talk:The Coasters) * Celebrities for whom we created pages, and those we don't. Category talk:Celebrities * Celebrity pages need only mention the person's year of birth and death. We only cover full dates for people who directly worked with the Muppets, Sesame Street, or Henson. * I'm not sure what to do with this, but we talked quite a bit about how to handle non-Muppet Henson stuff here (CE discussion) * "Through the Years" pages in Category:Character Variants are limited to significant design changes for major characters. The group consensus is that these pages are meant for major characters who have gone through a lot of changes, like Kermit, Fozzie, Miss Piggy and Gonzo. Old puppets get refurbished or remade, sometimes resulting in minor cosmetic differences that are not the result of deliberate design decisions. Costume changes and new hairdos don't count. The changes should be immediately apparent to the reader looking at the pictures on the page. There should be more than three pictures on a Character Variant page -- if there have only been one or two major changes to the look of the character, then the changes should be noted on the character's article. (See Talk:Sonny Friendly Through the Years, Talk:Hoots the Owl Through the Years, Talk:Boppity Through the Years, Category talk:Character Variants, Talk:Mokey Fraggle Through The Years) Notable crew Some people who have worked on Muppet productions are notable and should have their own page on the wiki; some aren't. We want to highlight people who have made substantial creative contributions to the development of the Muppet/Henson productions. We've split the list of jobs into two basic lists, which correspond more or less to "creative" jobs vs. "technical" jobs. People with "creative" jobs should get a page on the wiki; people with "technical" jobs should not. Here's the basic breakdown: Yes: Writer, Director, Executive Producer, Producer, Associate Producer, Designers and Creative Supervisors in the Muppet Workshop or Creature Shop, Art Director, Production Designer, Music Coordinator, Costume Designer, Original Music, Choreographer, Puppet Wrangler. Plus anybody from the "No" list if there's anything Muppet-relevant to say about them, like an overview of their career with the Muppets, or a quote. No: Line Producer, Associate Director, Stage Manager, Video Editor, Audio, Production Coordinator, Hair and Makeup, Technical Director, Video Engineer, Camera Operator, Tape Operator, Electrician, Lighting Board Operator, Carpenter, Props, Set Decorator, Production Assistant, Production Intern, Accounting. That's not to say that those people aren't interesting, and this distinction is not meant to be disrespectful to people who do great and important work. It's just that there's so many people who get credits. Even a direct-to-video special has over a hundred people credited; a movie has hundreds. If we were to include a page for each person doing a "technical" job on each movie, TV show and special, then we'd end up with literally thousands of pages that have nothing but "Lighting Assistant: Muppet Treasure Island". That being said -- if there are interesting things to say about someone on the "no" list, then a page may be appropriate. For example, Frank Biondo is a camera operator, but he has a long history with Sesame Street, he's won Emmy Awards, and he's been referenced on Elmo's World. Plus, we have a picture of him working on the show, and a quote talking about the show. This guideline should not be used to block the creation of good and interesting pages; it's meant to discourage the creation of boring stubs based mostly on credit lists. See the Current events discussion from January 2007, and the Category talk:Miscellaneous Crew discussion that followed. Also see Category talk:Sesame Workshop Staff for a similar discussion in January 2009. Fan Art No fan art, fan fiction, fan edits, or other unofficially created content of any kind is allowed on the wiki. Exceptions in the form of i.e. Real Street are included under unique circumstances after thorough discussion with the community. See also: Category:Muppet_Fandom, Category talk:Internet Mentions, and Thread:257577. Fan Projects Articles on fan projects, such as websites, fan films, fan events, fan art, or other such fan creations are allowed on Muppet Wiki so long as they are sufficiently notable. Articles on non-notable fan projects will be deleted. Articles on fan creations belong in Category:Muppet Fandom. The following criteria may be used to determine notability: *'Content': For a fansites, the site must have substantial and unique content. Fan projects should be a unique, interesting, and substantial creation. ::*There should be something interesting to say about the item and why it's notable. ::*If the wiki article is almost as long as the text on the site, this is a bad sign. ::*If the wiki article is mainly a picture (or collection of pictures) that simply show something "cool" that a fan made, this is a bad sign. ::*A complete fan film is substantial; a video clip of a Muppet impression is not. *'Longevity': For fansites, a site should have been in active operation for at least six months. ::*A fansite merely remaining accessible is not the same as remaining active. ::*This guideline can be ignored for subjects that pass other criteria by a substantial margin. *'Outside coverage': The project should have received coverage from a significant outside source(s). ::*This includes mentions from notable third-party, published sources (newspaper, notable professional-run websites, television/radio, etc.) ::*This includes endorsements from official Muppet/Henson organizations or individuals. ::*Only being mentioned in fan forums, personal blogs, fansites or other such outlets is not enough. *'For non-notable items:' Fan sites is a place to list interesting web content that does not qualify for a full article, but does qualify as a genuine and unique fan project. ::*Simply showing up on Google or having a domain name is not proof of notability for an article. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Policies and Guidelines